


Wedding Dress

by RyderNight1789



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wedding Dress, not sure if this is canon compliant, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderNight1789/pseuds/RyderNight1789
Summary: What if Yuuri and Phichit had a roommate who was a wedding dress designer?(This was a random thought that popped up in my head and I really needed to write it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a few crossdressing Yuuri fanfics, but it was always in lingerie. So I thought about wedding dress. Then this fic was born. This is more like a short drabble, introducing the idea of Yuuri in a wedding dress

It was off-season, and everyone was taking a small vacation in America from their rigorous training regimen. Phichit, being the social butterfly that he always is, invited everyone to Detroit. They currently were at a boba tea (or bubble tea) place near the rink. Luckily, there wasn’t much of a line, so everybody got their drink pretty quickly. 

The group sorta separated into their small minor conversations, varying between topics. Yuuri was engaged in a small chat with Phichit about how Phichit’s college life have been, when someone yelled, “Yuuri! Phichit! Long time no see.”

Phichit turned around to see a guy wearing a casual outfit of a T-shirt, hooded jacket, and jeans paired off with tennis shoes, holding a bubble milk tea drink. “Ah, Silver! How have you been? Were you able to get that job?”

“Of course, I did. Who do you think I am?” Silver obnoxiously replied. “Anyways, I have been fine. How about you two?”

“Normal, but Yuuri here scored a catch,” Phichit replied, waving a hand at Yuuri. “He was able to hook up with Viktor!”

Silver pulled a chair from a nearby table. “What?! How? Tell me all the details.”

Viktor jumped in, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri in the form of a back hug. “Yuuri here thoroughly seduced me with his ska-”

“Wait, is that wedding rings I see?” Silver pointed at the two matching rings on Yuuri’s and Viktor’s right hand.

Yuuri blushed. “Um.. Y-yes.”

“Let me be the one to make your wedding dress.” Silver grabbed Yuuri’s hands and pleaded. 

By then, the whole skating group had their ears turned towards Yuuri’s conversation with this stranger. Yurio immediately acted to separate Yuuri from the guy as he moved in too close with his pleading eyes. “Who the fuck are you?! Let go of Katsudon!”

“Oh, I forgot to properly introduce myself. My name is Silver Yeh. I was a roommate of Yuuri and Phichit when they decided to board in the college dorm before moving out to an apartment. Currently, I have finished my degree and is working at this famous bridal salon, making wedding dresses. Nice to meet you.” 

Phichit snapped his fingers in recognition of something he forgot. “Oh yeah, this was what I forgot to talk to Yuuri about.”

“Eh! What is it, Phichit?” Yuuri asked, worry creeping into the recesses of his mind as he saw that face Phichit currently has when he has a  
idea. 

“I was just going to remind you to get Silver to design your dress.”

“Excuse me, but I have been wondering why you guys have been saying ‘dress’,” Chris interjected into the conversation, with a I-know-what’s-going-on face. The others have inched towards the table with their ears still glued to the conversation

Yuuri buried his face into his hands while murmuring. “The dark history of my past.”

Phichit replied, “Oh, Silver here always been wanting to design wedding dresses. So once a while while we were college he was able to to fully create a few pieces, but he had no-”

“Phichit! No!” Yuuri frantically waved his hands in front of Phichit to distract him from talking more.

Phichit ignored Yuuri and continued. "Silver had no models as they were quite expensive, and he had no female friends willing to try out for him. So he asked us and we agreed. Of course, we had to supplement girlish features with usage of makeup, fake breasts, and a few wigs, but everything turned out fine. I especially like number 10, and if I recall correctly, number 5 was absolutely stunning on Yuuri.”

"Yuuuurrrriii, why didn’t you tell me? I want to see the photos.” Victor whined as he hugged Yuuri closer.

“Oh, you want to see them?” Silver pulled out his phone and pressed on the Photos app, pulling up an Album labeled Y&P pics. “Here, I saved some of them to my phone, so I could be able to show to any potential buyers.”

The phone was passed around with everyone commenting once awhile on how pretty and beautiful the gowns looked. Viktor held onto it at the end, begging Silver to send some of the pics to him when Silver replied, “You could see them on my instagram too. They looked so convincing as girls that no one has yet to realize that they are males.”

Silver spelled out his instagram name, which Viktor immediately followed and began liking all the pics he could find that Silver identified as crossdressing Yuuri.

“Well, I need to go anyways. My lunch break is over. Remember to call me for that perfect wedding dress.” Silver waved goodbye, before leaving.

(On the wedding day, Yuuri ended up wearing a dress that had people talking on social media for days on end. And of course, the designer was Silver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone draw me a fanart or send me one. I would love to see a pic of Yuuri in a wedding dress. 
> 
> This is a list of a few wedding dresses I like and would love to see on Yuuri (aka pretend Yuuri wore these for the informal photo shoot). I do not know how to link. SO sorry.  
> -https://www.dresswe.com/item/11680112.html  
> -https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.etonline.com%2Fmovies%2F2014%2F10%2F24107320%2Fset_disney_wedding_dresses.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.etonline.com%2Fmovies%2F152301_here_what_the_frozen_wedding_dress_looks_like_real_life%2F&docid=oyrVaaxnnXxGWM&tbnid=OlnbBN1zGC8lAM%3A&vet=1&w=640&h=360&bih=638&biw=1366&q=wedding%20dresses&ved=0ahUKEwjF7bX_x8XRAhVMzmMKHX8TD4sQMwh9KBowGg&iact=mrc&uact=8  
> -https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2Fe2%2F80%2Fdb%2Fe280db268a1cc2b62ca23cc8619aa8b1.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fcassidyraepals%2Ffrozen-wedding%2F&docid=Vj5AS1pxINlt3M&tbnid=xCsKBlTjChSR2M%3A&vet=1&w=500&h=500&bih=638&biw=1366&q=wedding%20dresses&ved=0ahUKEwjF7bX_x8XRAhVMzmMKHX8TD4sQMwiCASgfMB8&iact=mrc&uact=8
> 
> Also, comment below if you want a scene of Yuuri trying on possible dresses or walking down the wedding aisle and the possible dress.


End file.
